What Was Lost, Now Is Found
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Crossover with Christopher Pike's Last Vampire Series. Sita attends West Virginia University, only to discover an old flame.


**What Was Lost, Now is Found**

**Part of the Omniverse Project**

**By Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

_Disclaimer: The Immortals, and Watchers belong to Rysher Entertainment. Sita, and Seymour are the Intellectual Offspring of author Christopher Pike._

* * *

_She is Immortal_

_Born of the Aryan People Millennia ago_

_She is alone,_

_There were others like her_

_Some good, some evil_

_For eons she has battled the forces of Darkness_

_With no place of true refuge_

_She cannot die_

_For she has the grace of Krishna,_

_And the blood of Kali runs in her veins_

_In the end_

_She is the only one_

_She is Sita_

_The Last Vampire_

* * *

**West Virginia University**

**1998**

No sooner have I returned from my brief sojourn to the past, then I decide it's time for a change. It's been too long since I've tried something new. I arrive at the school early on the first day that dorms open for the second semester. I have decided to attend college as a theater major. As I said, it has been a long time since I've tried something new. Once again, I am using the name Alisa Perne.

Seymour gets out of the passenger seat of the car. He's going to be attending the college as a creative writing major.

"So." Seymour smiles. "Where to first?"

"First," I say, "We find our rooms and then we unpack. After that, I'll see you at dinner." I smile. "Don't forget to mingle."

"Hey," Seymour says, "You don't have to worry about me. You try to stay out of trouble."

"Trouble?" I grin. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Every time I let you out of my sight you get attacked by some supernatural evil." He didn't need to remind me of that, but I take his joke in the spirit that it was intended. Harmless.

I watch him carry his things towards his dorm. I'd offered to help him carry the bags, but ever since I cured him of aids he's been very independent. Though it was my story that got him, not only on the best seller's list, but a scholarship to this fine school we are about to attend.

I remember to pretend to be having trouble dragging my steamer trunk to the door. If I wanted, I could carry it one handed, with the car in the other, but I must put on a show.

"Need some help with that?" a voice asks. I'd heard him coming, a big boy, his steps deliberate, and he's wearing Brute. He's freshly showered, his breath tinted with mint, gum. I know all this and more without turning my head.

I grin shyly at him, remembering all the while that I am Alisa Perne, 19 year old college freshman. "Hi." I say. I let none of my age show. I can see in his eyes, and can sense his emotions. He's not being nice, he's hoping to get some. And soon. I smile inwardly when I realize merely by looking at him that if I say no he will...insist. This will be great fun.

"Sure thanks."

"My name's Biff." he says.

Of course it is. "Alisa Perne." I shake his hand, using not even a fraction of strength, let him continue to think I'm weak.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Seymour has already made a friend. They are walking towards the car to get more of Seymour's things. I catch my breath for a second. No, it couldn't be! I walk ahead of Biff to show him where my room is. My mind almost stunned by what I had just seen. His hair is longer, but he is unmistakable. The boy walking with Seymour is Tut!

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt**

**1,344 B.C.E.**

Sita was escorted into the throne room of the Pharaoh of Egypt. The room was empty. The man who'd escorted her exited, obviously to fetch the young monarch.

She silently swore to herself. She'd let herself become lax in her financial dealings, and had found herself in debt to the government of Egypt. And now, because of that, she was a slave. _Ah well._ she thought. _Let this serve as a lesson to teach me responsibility._ The only thing that really bothered her about this, was the duty assigned her. It seemed that Tutankhamen had reached the age where he might become troublesome to those ruling the kingdom. In order to combat the boy's growing rebelliousness against those controlling him, it was decided to distract him with...a companion. And Sita's beauty was just what they were looking for.

Her first day as Tut's slave was surprisingly pleasant. Tut, for all his growing rebelliousness was rather shy, having lived most of his life with only his few relatives, and of course, the priests who really controlled the government. As it turned out, he wasn't quite prepared for her beauty, or her intelligence, much less her presence. The first day was much like the orientation she would take millennia later at West Virginia University.

He gave her a tour of the palace, and when that was done, he absolutely did not know what to do with her. It was obvious to Sita that they were both being watched by the priests, she knew where each and every spy was. And she could tell that her young friend also knew they were being watched, and that he feared the priests.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Ah, I don't know." Tut admitted. "What do you want to do?"

Later, Sita would be amazed at just how well that phrase caught on. She smiled. "Do you play Senet?"

At her question, his face lit up. He turned out to be a very good player. She let him win the first game, but he saw through her deception. Through the hours of their playing, she learned he was a very intelligent young man.

It was also then that he started to open up to Sita. She began to quite like him as, day after day they would play a few games of Senet, and go for walks along the Nile. He told her of his life before she'd come, his sisters, but he always carefully kept the conversation away from the subject of the priests, who still watched them like hawks.

Thanks to Sita's influence, he gained a taste for hunting, adding to the activities they would share. She watched him as he began collecting walking sticks, bows, and taught him how to drive a chariot, how to swim, and he taught her how to fish.

It wasn't long before Sita realized that Tut had fallen in love with her. And she was astonished to realize that, she loved him in return.

* * *

**West Virginia University**

**1998 C.E.**

I meet Seymour as promised for dinner. His new friend, I'm happy to say, isn't with him. I'm not ready to face him yet, I must find out why he is still alive, he does not have the smell of a vampire. And the resemblance is too strong for him to be a reincarnation.

"So did you make any new friends today?" I ask him. Seymour is not stupid. He can tell something is bothering me, not that I make a huge effort to hide my emotions from him. But he is more perceptive than most humans.

"Why?" he asks. "Have you spotted some old acquaintance that will try to kill you?"

I ignore the question. "Who's the boy who helped you carry your things?"

"Tommy?" Seymour asks incredulously. "He's a theater major here. Second year. Why? You know him from somewhere?"

How much should I tell him?

"Yes I knew him a long time ago. A long LONG time ago. But don't worry as yet. I'll find out what's going on."

Biff approaches the table. He looks from me to Seymour and his eyes narrow.

"I'll see you later." I say, grinning.

"I see you've made some friends." Seymour said. "Try not to hurt him too much."

"Just his pride." I say.

I cannot, simply cannot believe Biff. If ever a person inspired by a stereotype, it is him. He does not even try to be subtle. We eat dinner in the Dining Hall, then he offers to give me a ride in his car. Can you say obvious? Never-the-less, I am feeling humorous, Seymour will no doubt enjoy hearing about this tomorrow. He parks in some out of the way area. Deciding to continue to play the bimbo, I ask; "What are we doing here?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Biff smiles. Hmm, he's not quite as dense as I thought.

"What-" Biff wastes no time. He kisses me, hard, well hard for a mortal anyway. And his fingers reach for the buttons on my shirt. It's show time!

"Stop!" I cry, pushing him away. He's surprised, not just at the fact that I'm able to push him away, also that I would. Then he is annoyed.

"You don't need to play hard to get." he says. "I know what you want."

"I want to leave." I say.

"No you don't." He says and kisses me again. I push him away once more.

"No." I say firmly. He ignores me. "I said no." I let some of my age in this time. He draws back, but not for long.

"Uppity bitch." he mutters, tearing at my shirt. I hit him. He's out cold. What to do?

* * *

Tut isn't in his room. Good. It is a simple matter to sneak in his window. I know that I am being watched, but the watcher is not worried about me, he is watching Tut. I have known for quite a while.

I look around the room, surprised at the man that Tut appears to have become. Science Fiction and fantasy books occupy the same shelf as Musical scores, and historical fiction. His music collection ranges from Beethoven to Offspring. Quite a complex man this Tut. His tastes had always been in opposites of each other.

But once more I am forced to face the question, why is he alive? There is a smell to his room that is familiar. A smell of age that I have found in certain people throughout the ages I have been alive, but never bothered to investigate. It is time to remedy that. I will see him tomorrow in class, but I am not ready to face him. I must prepare.

* * *

The talk has begun already. As I walk to class I hear the conversations around me. Biff has been found, hanging by his ankles from the flag pole, naked. People think it is a fraternity prank.

I enter the theater, greeted immediately by piano music, Bohemian Rhapsody to be specific. Played expertly. Not surprisingly, I find that the pianist is Tut. He glances up as I enter. My hair is dyed black, and cut short. I do not think he recognizes me.

"You look to be new here." he says, still playing.

"I am. This is Theater 102 right?"

He looks up at me for a moment, the look on his face suggesting my voice is familiar to him, but he apparently dismisses it.

"That's right." He does not look at me again. He has recognized me, I can sense his surprise, shock and, happiness mixed with apprehension. The same emotions I felt when I saw him yesterday.

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt**

**1338 B.C.E.**

"Happy birthday Tut." Sita whispered in the boy's ear. He started awake, almost screaming but Sita clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle it. Once he saw it was only her, he calmed down.

"Sorry," Sita apologized smiling, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's all right." Tut smiled. "What was it you wanted so early?"

"It's your eighteenth birthday." she replied. "I wanted to give you your birthday present, and I wanted to do it in private."

The boy knew what she meant, the priests' spies. "So they're still asleep?"

"Of course, you've never gotten up so early before."

"That's true, so what's my present?"

"Not here," she whispered, "Come on."

She led him to the stables, where they hitched up the chariot and sped off into the rising sun. She directed him to an oasis they visited frequently, then bade him to stop. She took his hand and took him to the edge of the water, then, taking his jaw in one hand and the back of his head in the other, she kissed him.

* * *

That night, Tut returned to the palace with Sita, no longer a virgin. For a reason that was never known to Sita, or even to Tut, their liaison had left him with more confidence he'd ever had. And in the end, too much.

"How dare you leave the palace grounds without permission!" the priest remonstrated the young ruler.

"How dare I?" Tut asked incredulously. "How dare I? How dare you? I'm Pharaoh in case you have forgotten. And perhaps you've also forgotten what that means. It means I am God, the same as was my father before me, and I was a fool and a coward to let you and your ilk intimidate me. Well it ends tonight." With that, Tut turned his back on the priest and walked out.

Sita heard the argument, and she smiled, pride swelling in her. His transformation was due in no small amount to her love and friendship. Then Sita heard something else, the killing blow to the back of her love's head.

As fast as she was, she arrived to late to anything but avenge the boy's death. Then, planting a final kiss on his body, she fled, knowing she would probably get the blame for this.

* * *

**West Virginia University**

**1998 C.E.**

It being the first day of the new semester, the teacher only tells the new students what he expects of them. I hear and remember every word, but my attention is focused mainly on Tut. Likewise, he eyes me warily.

"Well," the teacher says, "That's all I really have for you today, so unless anybody wants to do some improvs, you're dismissed."

Most of the class rushes to the stage. It seems improvisation is quite popular.

I get up to leave, excusing myself. As I enter the hall I hear the teacher say; "Tom? Don't you want to join in? This is usually your thing."

"Thanks anyway Mr. Garrison." Tut says. "But I'm not feeling all that well."

He exits the theater into the hallway. I am standing by the door, waiting. I grab him and slam him against the wall, trapping him.

"Why are you still alive?" I get right to the point.

"I could ask the same of you." he gasps, regaining his composure. He struggles but I hold him fast.

"You first." I say, he may not be a Vampire but there are other means of staying alive, most are just as dangerous as I've learned.

"If you let me get some breathing room," he says, "I'll tell you."

I release him, but hold onto his arm. "Go on." I say, letting some of the steel out of my tone. After all this time, my feelings for him have not changed I realize. I hope I don't have to kill him.

"That day I was struck on the back of the head by the head priest I became Immortal. We call it Awakening."

"We?"

"Yes, there are others like me. Some good, like me, some not so nice. We can only be killed by decapitation."

"When one Immortal kills another, they gain that Immortal's power and knowledge." I finish for him. I've encountered a few of those in the past. I never got involved in their conflict, and didn't bother to get to know them.

"Now what about you?" he asks. "I know you aren't like me."

"I am a Vampire." I say simply, still assimilating what he's told me. "I've run into some like you before. You gain each other's power?"

"Yes. In the end, there can be only one, but not all of us go out of our way to find other's heads. I actually have several Immortal friends." He stares at me. "How long have you been a Vampire?"

"Over five thousand years."

"That means you were a Vampire when I met you."

"Yes. But we are not all evil like in the legends."

"Well that's good to know."

A sudden thought occurs to me. "What is the range on your Immortal Sensing ability?"

"What? I don't know, the immediate vicinity. Why?"

I do not answer, but not because I do not hear him. Now that I have found him again, I'm not about to let him get away again. Whoever is watching him may be an Immortal waiting to strike.

* * *

It does not take long to find the watcher. He is in the trees nearby, watching with a telephoto lens. He does not see me coming. It would not matter if he did. I grab him quickly and spin him around. Once again I get right to the point.

"Why are you watching him?" I ask. "And do not lie to me, I'll know. And if you do I will rip off your head."

"I'm not an Immortal." he says quickly, obviously guessing my suspicion. "I mean your friend no harm. I'm a Watcher, we watch and record the activities of Immortals. But we don't interfere. We never interfere. Your friend is in no danger. From me."

He is telling the truth. "What do you mean, from you? There is another Immortal nearby?"

"His name is Paul," he says, "They've met three times before, in 2 AD, 1565, and 1899. All three times it ended in a draw, but there is no love lost between them."

My blood freezes. "How many heads has Paul taken since the last meeting?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean! With each head they take they get more powerful! Now how many?"

"Five."

"And Tut?"

"Four. Ramses, 1997; Thomas, 1912; Sarah, 1905; John, 1900."

I don't hear the rest. I am already running to where I can smell Tut, and hear the clash of steel against steel.

I needn't have worried it seems. As I reach the battlefield Tut's blade slices off Paul's head. Then comes the smell of ozone, and then the light show. The shockwave knocks me back as lightning strikes in the same place several times over. When it is over, I rise to my feet, while Tut kneels on the ground, still dazed from the experience.

I walk to his side, kneeling by him.

"What the Hell was that?" I ask him.

"That," he says tiredly, "Was the Quickening. The power and knowledge of Paul, is now in me."

"You didn't tell me about that part." I scold. "I thought some freak storm had come by."

"Sorry," he grins, "But you kinda left suddenly."

I kiss him hard on the mouth. "You're forgiven."

This should turn out to be quite a year.

The End


End file.
